In hydrocarbon exploration operations, subsea and land-based systems are used to explore formations, drill boreholes, perform formation measurements and perform various other operations. A variety of tools or devices, such as sensors, fluid flow control devices and electronic units are typically deployed at surface and/or borehole locations to facilitate such operations.
Many energy industry or downhole operations involve injecting or pumping fluids into a borehole and/or earth formation. Examples of such operations include drilling, stimulation and hydrocarbon production operations. Such fluids are typically engineered to have specific properties, such as fluid density and acidity levels, that are selected to facilitate operations.